1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting device, receiving device, screen frame transmission system and method, and more particularly to a transmitting device, receiving device, screen frame transmission system and method allowing a user to establish a communication connection more easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screen frame sharing is an important application of information technology, examples of which include remote desktop control, wirelessly connecting a computer to a projector for presentation and so on. Also, as portable devices with photograph and video capturing capabilities gaining their popularity, the size limit of their display units cause a rapid increase in need for users to share the images taken.
However, before a screen frame can be transmitted, a user must first correctly set connection information so that a transmitting end and a receiving end can establish a communication connection. For example, the user would have to know the correct IP address of the receiving device, input it to the transmitting device, and then the transmitting device can establish the communication connection with the receiving device. Such task is quite difficult for users who are not familiar with how to operate a computer.
In summary, it is highly desirable to achieve establishing a communication connection between a transmitting end and a receiving end, and transmitting screen frames through simple operations of a user.